


mismatched

by misschevalier



Category: Funhaus RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bullying, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of them had something in common: their soulmate marks didn’t really match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mismatched

**Author's Note:**

> i love soulmate aus but i was really inspired by **[this post](http://youalwayshadtremblinghands.tumblr.com/post/95831170079/krumcake-honestly-im-really-only-interested)** and i wrote this.

All of them had something in common: their soulmate marks didn’t really match.

Adam had a _Nathalie Andersen_ drawn into his skin with a gray ink; she died young before they even met.

Most people would have been devastated, broken; most people would have committed suicide because _what’s the reason to be alive if you cannot have your soulmate at your side?_ Yet, Adam is there, sitting on the kitchen counter, cup of coffee on his hand, telling Bruce about the crazy dream he had last night while his boyfriend is making breakfast.

 

James had Sean’s name embroidered on his skin, a small brown mark that wasn’t perfect at all but James’ loved yet he knew, he felt that someone else had his name on his wrist. He remembers the nights he spent crying his eyes out with the thought of _what if that person has my birth name as their mark?_

The girl name that his parents put on him, the name that they called him for years and that they still do because they don’t understand; the name that was buried under the scars on his chest, lying under the locks of hair that he left in the bathroom floor when he cut his hair short, hidden under the ink of the birthday cards he received from his parents every year.

When he met Bruce, he thought he was going to die. His old name was a smudge on Bruce’s arm and the blue _James Willems_ shined on his wrist, proudly, and James he cried because it was a relief, it was the best thing that could happen to him. Bruce just smiled, hand on James’ hair, telling him how _handsome_ he was, how happy he was to finally meet him, how it was okay that he didn’t have his name on his wrist, how that didn’t matter because _look at us_ , how their live together was going to be amazing.

Adam thought he was going to feel left out when Bruce found his own soulmate but both of them dragged him into their arms, held him close and somehow made their relationship work. It got to a point where Adam stopped saying and thinking about it as _their relationship_ and started holding close to his heart _our relationship._

 

Lawrence had names on both of his wrists.

Adam’s name was there, his lazy handwriting being easy to identify and, on the other, Joel’s name with a gorgeous calligraphy, as if he thought each movement carefully.

Joel didn’t have Lawrence name on his body, instead, a girl’s name was marked there, haunting him because they tried, they really tried to make their relationship work but… it just didn’t. They fought, they spent too many nights under the same roof but in different rooms, they weren’t happy anymore and she told him that and he understood and her name is just there, a memory of what could have been.

Now, he’s there, five boyfriends surrounding him with cold fingertips in the morning under the covers, lukewarm lips against his own and words that made his heart, his chest and his cheeks _warm_.

 

Sean had Lawrence’s name on his body, marked with green ink, thing that would attract attention to him when he was in school because he had a boy’s name on his arm, _isn’t that gross, what a fag, I hope he doesn’t have your name, hope he gets married with someone prettier and smarter than you,_ and his mind would repeat those words over and over and over through all his middle school and high school years.

Those years were hard and he still can feel his own nails running down the name, his green mark becoming red and irritated, speckles of blood appearing and angry tears running down his cheeks. He still remembers the fights he got into, how it felt when his knuckles became red and purple and how it felt when they connected to the boys’ cheek, how his voice became hoarse because he had been screaming at them that he should leave him alone, alone, _alone_.

When Sean met them and saw his writing, his name on James’ wrist, he felt something warm inside of him; Lawrence just caressed his skin as if it was the most gorgeous thing in the world, his thumb caressing the mark with his name. That night, when he went to his apartment, he cried into his pillow- he was so happy.

 

Months later, Adam was sitting on the kitchen counter, cup of coffee on his hand but before he could say anything to Bruce, who was preparing breakfast, Joel entered and told him how he wasn’t supposed to be sitting there. He chuckled and kissed him, because even in the morning he’s bossing around and he cannot help but think how cute he is, and more with Lawrence’s clothes on him. James soon appeared, Sean trailing behind his back, more sleep than awake.

Everything seemed perfect.

Yet, there was something missing.

 

The missing piece had been sitting at the office with them for months, as if he was waiting for them.

They didn’t realize it was Matt because neither of them had him on his skin and Matt’s mark was always hidden under long sleeve shirts and jackets that seemed way too big on him.

The first time Adam actually saw his friend’s mark, it had been accidentally. Matt didn’t have a name but, instead, a squiggle marking his wrist, as if someone had been trying to hide the name under ink and lines that didn’t make sense. They say that those were the name of those who died without anyone noticing, people that no one missed because they didn’t have anything, a Jane or John Doe, a _nameless_.

Adam was silent still and he noticed he had been caught looking, because Matt quickly pulled his hand over his wrist, pulling his sleeves over it and hiding his knuckles.

He wasn’t ashamed of his mark, he didn’t care about it at this point in his life, but people were assholes and when they discovered his mark, they treated him differently, as if he was fragile or as if himself was someone that could disappear and no one would care.

He just continued working, forgetting about Adam.

 

Yet, he couldn’t take Adam out of his mind.

He couldn’t take any of them out of his head.

They invited him to get lunch with them, he accepted without thinking it twice and that was probably the best lunch he had in his life: he laughed with all the jokes and all the stories that were thrown around, he smiled at their bickering and even got into a heated conversation about something he cannot really remember right now.

Usually, lunch with other people were awkward and annoying for him but this was probably the best.

Then, he started noticing the subtle touches and words and looks here and there.

Lawrence’s hand on his shoulder when he asked how the editing was going, Joel’s cold fingertips when he handed him a cup of tea (because “you look like you needed”), Adam’s words of how he shouldn’t push himself too hard (because “we wouldn’t like losing you”), Bruce and James’ hands on his back when they said goodbye at the end of the day, Sean peaking over his monitor every now and then, smiling at him.

He wasn’t sure when he started reciprocating to their actions.

He wasn’t sure when he started spending nights with them.

He wasn’t sure when he started cuddling and hugging and laughing and feeling this happy and-

Hell, he wasn’t even sure how he was kissing James or why but he knew he liked it. It was nice; his arms were strong and were holding him tightly and his lips were a little chapped but he didn’t mind because James was sweet and Matt didn’t remember the last time he felt this lightheaded.

When they told him that they cared for him, he felt fuzzy inside because it’s been years since someone had ever shown interest on him and now he was five other guys looking for him- he’s overwhelmed.

Then, the soulmate marks started showing.

He saw Lawrence’s marks and his stomach dropped; those were Adam and Joel’s names and he’s pretty sure someone has Sean and James and Bruce and he’s there, broken, he only has a scratched name on his arm and he thought he didn’t belong with them-

They have each other, why they would want someone _as_ _him_?

It was Adam who dispersed the haze in front of his eyes. He sat him down and showed him his name, the name of a person that died years ago, and told him that it was okay, that not all of them had each other’s names but they still loved each other and cared for each other even when society sucked and told them that their relationship wasn’t okay.

Matt started discovering their marks accidentally but, in some way, it seemed like they let him see.

He saw each one of them and realized that Joel had a girl’s name, no one had Bruce’s on their body, how James hadn’t been his birth name and Sean’s mark was filled with small scratch lines that seemed old.

He realized that all of them had something in common: their soulmate marks didn’t really match.

Matt’s chest hurt, smile wide on his face.

He wasn’t broken after all.

He couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr! ](http://somespontaneouswriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
